ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Prada
Prada - известная итальянская частная компания, специализирующаяся на производстве модной одежды, обуви и аксессуаров, которой принадлежат одноимённые дом моды и торговая марка. Штаб-квартира расположена в Милане. Обувь Prada - Pointy toe pump.jpg 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 002.jpg|(2 апреля, 2013) 3-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|(16 марта, 2014) 3-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(18 марта, 2014) 3-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg|(20 марта, 2014) 3-21-14 LM.com 003.jpg|(21 марта, 2014) 3-22-14 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(22 марта, 2014) 4-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg|(4 апреля, 2014) 4-5-14 Leaving a Hospital in NYC 001.jpg|(5 апреля, 2014) 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpeg|(11 июня, 2014) 6-12-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(12 июня, 2014) 7-5-14 At Toronto Fire Services in Ontario 001.jpg|(5 июля, 2014) 7-30-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(30 июля, 2014) 8-24-14 Returning at Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|(24 августа, 2014) 8-30-14 Backstage at Allphones Arena in Sydney 001.jpg|(30 августа, 2014) 9-6-14 Out in New York City 002.jpg|(6 сентября, 2014) 9-16-14 Backstage at ITU Stadium in Istanbul 001.jpg|(16 сентября, 2014) 9-21-14 Alcaline 001.jpg|(21 сентября, 2014) 9-24-14 Backstage at Ziggo Dome in Amsterdam 003.jpg|(24 сентября, 2014) 9-27-14 Backstage at Jyske Bank Boxen in Herning 001.jpg|(27 сентября, 2014) 10-3-14 Backstage at O2 World Arena in Hamburg 002.jpg|(3 октября, 2014) 10-4-14 Arriving at Hotel in Czech Republic 001.JPG|(4 октября, 2014) 10-5-14 Backstage at O2 Arena in Prague 001.jpg|(5 октября, 2014) 10-6-14 Arriving Hotel in Cologne 001.jpg|(6 октября, 2014) 10-9-14 Leaving the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Berlin 001.jpg|(9 октября, 2014) 6-7-15 Arriving at Nikola Tesla International Airport in Belgrade 001.jpg|(7 июня, 2015) 6-23-15 Leaving a Restaurant 001.jpg|(23 июня, 2015) 6-27-15 Arriving at Hotel in Chicago 001.jpg|(27 июня, 2015) 7-9-15 Leaving a Pilates Studio in Copenhagen 001.jpg|(9 июля, 2015) 7-9-15 Arriving at La Fontaine Jazz Club in Copenhagen 001.jpg 7-10-15 Out and about in Copenhagen 001.jpg|(10 июля, 2015) 7-31-15 Leaving Hotel in Washington DC 001.jpg|(31 июля, 2015) Prada - Suede Kitten-heel pumps.jpg 8-15-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(15 августа, 2015) Очки Осень/Зима 2008 Buttefly Prada.png|Бабочки 2-25-09_Franзois_Berthier_001.jpg|François Berthier (25 февраля, 2009) Весна/Лето 2011 Prada Baroque Round Graphic Sunglasses.png 9-19-11 At MetLife Stadium 001.jpg|(19 сентября, 2011) 25 September 2011 001.jpg|(25 сентября, 2011) 11-16-11 London Hotel.jpg|(16 ноября, 2011) PR 05 QS Prada - PR 05 QS.jpg|PR 05 QS 2-26-14 Leaving a studio in Hollywood 002.jpg|(26 февраля, 2014) 3-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(3 марта, 2014) 3-14-14 At SXSW Festival - Backstage 001.jpeg|SXSW (14 марта, 2014 3-14-14 Leaving SXSW Keynote 003.jpg 3-21-14 At Sirius XM Radio 001.jpg|(21 марта, 2014) 4-6-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 004.jpg|(6 апреля, 2014) 6-19-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(19 июня, 2014) Осень/Зима 2009 Prada Wader Boots.png 6-15-09 Ashleigh Sim 003.jpg|Ashleigh Sim (15 июня, 2009) 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 002.jpg|(26 июня, 2009) July 18 2009.jpg|(18 июля, 2009) Весна/Лето 2010 Prada Spring 2010 RTW Crystal Overlay Dress.jpg Prada Spring 2010 Transparent Sandals.jpg Butterfly Frame Prada.png 10-12-09 Tom Munro 256.jpg|Tom Munro (12 октября, 2009) Prada Spring 2010 RTW Black Silk and Nylon Organza Dress.jpg MOCA.jpg|(14 ноября, 2009) Кастом Наряды в туре "Monster Ball": “они сделаны из воска, пластмассы и технического трикотажа. Вышивку подчеркивают черные мотивы цветков с кружевной юбкой” Prada Sketch.jpg Gallery_main-lady-gaga-moca-photos-11152009-20.jpg|(14 ноября) gaga-prada3.jpg|Monster Ball: Арена 5-3-10_Mario_Testino_001.jpg|Costume Institute Gala (3 мая, 2010) Другое Lady_Gaga_and_Miuccia_Prada.png May 3, 2010 001.png Категория:Дизайнеры Категория:Обувь Категория:Наряды Категория:Очки